Faith of Calthoss the Shadow
The Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine is a monotheistic faith holding that there is but one god, Calthoss, an infinite entity beyond the understanding of humankind, characterized by his dualistic nature, which is embodied by two opposing cosmic forces known as the Shadow and the Shine. The faith is led by the High Grey from the Eyes-&-Ears of Telf, where it is the majority faith. It is also the majority faith of the Sarpland, and is a large minority faith in Flotch, and Escerd (though it is illegal in Escerd), and more recently in the Rugged Shore of the Ayelands, and parts of Farrolenn, most-notably amongst the Kaathi, and Sanskings. It is highly popular among lords, ladies, goodlords, and goodladies all over this Earth. Before 36th, the faith was also a minority faith in the Far North, and in the Beyerlands, where it survived following its millenia-long expulsion from Telf following Aye the Queen's War for Conquest. During this time it was headquartered at the City of the White Wheelhouse. The faith returned to Telf shortly before the 1st Great War, and was complicit in the infamous Iksasfear as an ally of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. The High Grey is the head of both the Order of Black Priests, and the Order of White Priests, collectively referred to as the grey priests or (more rarely) as the Calthossi Priesthood. He also directly governs Telf from his personal residence at High Pillars. The faith believes that this Earth is a song sung by Calthoss, and that humankind are his instruments. This "Song of Creation" or "Song of the World" is taken very seriously, and acting in discord against the song is considered abomination. "Abomination" is generally equated with blasphemy, but blasphemy laws are actually very tame in Telf, despite the fact that is is a theocracy. Calthoss is said to be extremely forgiving, but that his kindness should be balanced with self-punishment. Blasphemers are generally expected to self-flagellate. They are not forced to, and may choose to be hanged or shot instead, or may even choose to become slaves. In certain cases, short prison sentences may be all that is required to earn forgiveness from Calthoss in the eyes of the faith. The White-Ear, White-Eye, Black-Ear, and Black-Eye are the Four Eyes-&-Ears of Telf, the four highest-ranked grey priests save for the High Grey himself. The White-Ear ventures out to spread the faith through peaceful means, and wields Hark, a staff with the Song of Creation (a common prayer) written along its sides, and a wooden ear painted white at its end. The White-Eye is generally a psychic, and is often ritualistically-blinded to hone his psychic abilities. He is charged with governing the Eyes-&-Ears directly. The Black-Ear ventures out to spread the faith through warlike means, and wields The Whisper, a sword said to be able to extract blachumor from the air, which is used to make blachumor golems, called subduers. These golems are covered in ear-like formations, and are said to whisper prayers to their victims. The Black-Eye is the most infamous of them all, and is famed for his blinding magicks, which can be used to blind people from thousands of kilometers away. Category:Organizations Category:Faith Category:Culture Category:History Category:Faiths